The present invention relates to an image display through the utilization of a double-isolated thin-film EL display panel, and more particularly to its features of power savings.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide means for saving power incurred within a thin film EL display panel. According to a display device embodying the present invention there is provided a thin film EL display panel having a family of scanning side electrodes and a family of data side electrode; a first circuit adapted for supplying a voltage less than a modulation voltage from said data side electrodes to said thin-film EL display panel as a pre-charge voltage; a second circuit adapted for supplying a differential voltage between said supply voltage and said modulation voltage from said scanning side electrodes to said thin-film EL display panel as another pre-charge voltage; and a third circuit adapted to supply a write voltage to selected ones of the scanning side electrodes inclusive of picture elements to be written, via a scanning side switching circuit and a data side switching circuit, respectively, connected to the selected ones of the scanning side electrodes inclusive of the picture elements to be written and a data side switching circuit.